It is known to assemble and align convertible roofs on a production stand which simulates the roof's position and alignment with respect to the vehicle body onto which the finished roof is to be placed. However, current manufacturing methods position the worker below the roof part thus requiring an assembly worker to perform uncomfortable motions such as bending back to look up at the roof. The production stand is fitted with a crossmember and a rear lateral support console which simulates the spacing between a windshield frame of a vehicle and a vehicle body where the roof is to be mounted. The spacing is such that the vehicle roof as assembled on the stand is able to then be fittingly received by the vehicle. In order to compensate for production tolerances of the roof, it is necessary that the spacing between the crossmember and the lateral support console can receive at least one bearing, specifically the bearing disposed between the linkage part and the lateral main support unit which moves the roof from a stored to a closed position. In addition, the bearing must be provided with a predetermined amount of tolerance. Currently, this tolerance may be provided, for example, by guidance of an axis in lateral elongate holes. However, this results in kinematics of the roof movement which are slightly modified because of the movement's dependence on the tolerance resulting in roof movement with non-optimized torques and jerks under certain circumstances.